


From Past to Present

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: For Voltron Rare Pair Week:Lance reflects on the differences between his past and his present, and the one thing that had remained constant through all of it.





	

Lance’s past had been the Garrison. Flight school. His family back on Earth. Being a cargo pilot. Getting promoted. Finding out his team consisted of Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk played a large part of his past. They hadn’t met before the Garrison, but they had met at orientation, and he felt like he had known Hunk forever. They quickly became inseparable, because being in a new place could be frightening even if it had been his childhood dream. Being in a new place with a friend, however, that was bearable, and Hunk seemed to agree with his assessment. They roomed together, took their meals together. The only time they weren’t together was during classes, because they didn’t have a lot of overlap in that regard.

The first time he had heard Hunk singing in the shower, he had been amazed. He had tried to persuade Hunk to share his gifts with others, but Hunk had stoutly refuse. Shame the others didn’t get to hear it, but that didn’t stop Hunk from singing while working on his assignments in their room. Sometimes Lance would fall asleep to that sweet sound when Hunk’s work would keep him up late.

Downtime saw the two of them playing video games, eating snacks provided by Hunk. Lance thought himself particularly lucky that he had found a best friend who was a good mechanic, a good singer, and a tremendous cook to boot. With Hunk as a friend, combined with the emotional support he freely gave, Lance figured he would never be in need of anything again. He was sure there was something girls said about getting yourself a man that could do both. Well, he had found a best friend who could do everything. He used to think that Hunk was going to make some lady very happy some day.

The concept of personal space quickly had no meaning between the two of them. Hunk was quick to give him hugs, like he sensed when Lance needed that physical comfort. He would find himself leaning against Hunk’s shoulder in the Garrison hallways. Hunk’s physical presence was an aide in the times when he missed the warmth of his family’s hugs. More than once he had dozed off on the couch with his head on Hunk’s shoulder. Who needed personal space anyway when he had a friend like Hunk around? Hunk’s entire personality was designed to erode trivial things like personal space.

That, however, had been his past back on Earth. His present was quite a bit different. The Garrison was millions of light years away, and he now called space his home. He had his own room, but sometimes he missed having a roommate. He definitely missed Hunk’s singing. He hadn’t heard Hunk sing since they had left Earth. No matter how much he had tried, humming Hunk’s favorite songs, purposefully singing it wrong in the hopes that Hunk would correct him. Nothing worked, and he refused to stop trying until he got Hunk to sing again.

He had upgraded in pilot levels again. Now he was the pilot of the Blue Lion of Voltron. Not bad for someone who had started as a cargo pilot even though nobody else seemed to appreciate the fact as much as he thought they should. Maybe Hunk did. He never actually asked Hunk directly. Truth be told, he was afraid of what the answer might be, that the insecurities he placed upon himself were how the rest of the team really felt about him. He couldn’t bear that from Hunk.

Hunk was one of the few things that remained. Hunk had been his past, and now he was his present. The video games were gone as they had nothing from Earth with them, and the Castle of Lions didn’t have anything similar as far as any of them were able to tell. Hunk still brought him snacks though, even if they were now of the alien variety. Whenever Hunk invented some new concoction in the kitchen, he would always invite Lance first to try. Or, even better, sometimes he would bring the new treat directly to his room so they could enjoy it in relative privacy. Which was good, because occasionally Hunk would adventurously bring him finger food. And by finger food he meant food that he could lick off Hunk’s fingers.

Okay, so maybe things weren’t exactly the same as they were before. Things had evolved, and when it came to his relationship with Hunk, they had certainly evolved for the better. Their once innocent cuddle sessions were now anything but. Platonic hand holding had given way to kisses and some experimental heavy petting. He still liked falling asleep curled up against Hunk’s side, like now when they were trying to make sense of an old Altean movie. It was boring anyway, and truth be told he would rather fall asleep with Hunk’s arm wrapped around his shoulder than pay any more attention to that weird movie.

“What are you thinking about?” Hunk asked, smiling down at him.

“How I’m ever going to get you to sing again,” he said, snuggling closer to Hunk’s warmth.

“I told you, I don’t see what there is to be singing about when we’re fighting the forces of evil.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something,” he said before kissing Hunk on the cheek. The next day he could have sworn he heard Hunk humming softly in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Lance, first time writing the pairing. I decided to really push myself outside of my comfort zone for this challenge. 
> 
> Most of my offerings for Voltron Rare Pair week involve Hunk.


End file.
